Turbine shrouds are used to control rotor tip clearance. If not appropriately control, the rotor tip clearance may have a detrimental impact on the turbine performances. Accordingly, the turbine shroud must be appropriately supported on the engine structure to ensure the integrity of the tip clearance during engine operation. This has proven to be particularly challenging in applications where the operating temperatures do not allow for a unitary vane ring and where circumferentially segmented vane rings are used to accommodate thermal expansion. In such applications, the shroud segments are typically supported from an axially remote location by the turbine support case (TSC). This results in a relatively long structural path between the shroud and its point of attachment to the engine structure. This makes the control of the tip clearance challenging during engine operation.